


The kilt

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bottom!James McAvoy, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Church Bathroom, Churches & Cathedrals, Dry Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hair Chest Pulling, Hair-pulling, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Kilts, Kissing, Kissing in Church, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Lube, No wedding, Overhearing Sex, Paraphrasing Song, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Hugh Jackman, Virginity, Wearing a Kilt, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, centuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a strange day for James, its Michaels weeding and he dosen't feel compeltly happy for him, Hugh knows what his going though; because he is in love too. James head will explode after just a few words...and after having sex in the church's bathroom with Hugh, as Michael hears from outside is friend frist time with a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My head is going to explote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> To butterynutjob that is awsome in everything it writes, and every fic that I love its made by you. Thank you for all your hard work your support and your great heart. THank you, just take this gift as a little something I could offer, its not perfect as your works...but its the best I can give.

It was kind of a sad day for James…it was Michaels weeding, and he didn’t like the idea one bit…especially because he wasn’t the groom, his bride was lovely and al the guests were already in the place; He didn’t want to see his best pal, and secret love, married to…Her!!!!, the filings inside him made him want to vomit…but he could held himself together and not fall apart on this day.

He as a Scotchman was allowed to dress differently, instead of heaving trousers he had a kilt on…and to his surprise he wasn’t being teased about it like would have expected, after all there were a lot of Americans here. His kilt had purple and green colours and his legs looked tempting from everyone who saw them; the women went crazy thinking if he didn’t have underwear behind the kilt.

The ceremony was going to start and he couldn’t hold himself any longer and headed himself to the bathroom of the church and inside there he let it all out. The door was knocked and a familiar voice said-It alright in there?

-I am fine Hugh, just go away.

-It doesn’t feel like it.

-Please, go.

-Open up and let me in.

James smiled and knew were Hugh was going, even when he had tears on his eyes he continued saying the next line-The bruises on your thighs are like my fingerprints

-If this is for tonight

-I thought that you would felt

-James…I never meant for you to fix yourself.-Hugh finaly said singing a little.

-Thank you Hugh for that, and I know you have your own problems with Deborra and I don’t want to add.

-Just let me in.

-Okay-James said unlocking the door and letting Hugh in, for James surprise Hugh locked the door behind him.

-Is this not a perfect day for you because Michael is getting married? Am I right?

James looked throw the window glass of the little bathroom trying to ignore the question made to him.

-I see…I’ll take that as a yes.

-I don’t think you will understand Hugh, I mean…I have been in love with Michael for as long I have known him, I never had the guts to tell him because…

-You didn’t want to stop your friendship.

-Yes, and now it seems too late to tell him.

-I actually know how you are feeling, I fell in love with someone not too long ago and that person doesn’t know that I am leaving my wife for Him.

-Him?

-Yes, him; and that person kills me when he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and now I am standing in front of me, and I am locked with him inside a church’s bathroom and he is wearing a hot kilt, and he is showing his sexy legs, and I don’t know if I can stop myself from taking him in my arms and love him all the way in.

James stood astonished and in silence, his big blue eyes didn’t stop making contact with Hugh’s eyes; he didn’t know what to feel know, It was not like he wasn’t attracted fiscally to Hugh and it was not like he didn’t have some special fillings for him. But the assurance that he loved Michael, made him guilty and even more here because he felt like he was betraying the love he had for Michel and that guilt he found in that it was that till now he never realised that he was feeling something for Hugh that was love, and he didn’t even had grasped the idea before. He was panicking from inside and wanted to scream there but he knew he couldn’t do that in here.

-Hugh I…

-Don’t worry James I know that you don’t love me, you just said it yourself, it was a mistake sorry.

Hugh headed to the door and unlocked it and left James inside with a great confusion, James couldn’t even speak to stop Hugh from leaving him the bathroom. He was so confused and he wanted to cry more that he did before, and without him thinking anymore he walked to Hugh in front of all the guests on the church and said in a clear loud voice-Hugh I need you.- his voice was so weak but sure of what he wanted; all the gests looked up to James, Hugh walked to him and kissed him in front of all the congregation even in front of the cleric, who almost had a heart attack when he saw this, it was in the same exact time that Michael entered the church and found his best friend kissing Hugh in the carpet path he had to walk.

Jennifer Lawrence was going to give a great applause for the kiss, but a nun stood beside her and looked at her with a disapproving eye and all of that killed the intent...Jennifer officially, from now on, hated nuns...like forever.

Michael talked tried to whisper to them, because the never stopped the kiss and were getting more passionate at it and more intimate- Guys, guys, it’s my weeding…I need the carpet for my bride and me- James as well as Hugh didn’t give a dam thing about what Michael was saying.

Hugh pulled James legs to his hips wich were locked around him, the kilt allowed that, and James rested his arms around Hugh’s neck, never breaking the kiss- so the bathroom it is, James.- Hugh said.

The reverend father was screaming thinks like- Not in the house of the Lord- but nobody cared what he was saying right now.

Michael guided them to the special room and closed the door behind them, he was a good friend and after all this is what good friends do. He would wait outside till they finshed their bisness to then get married, he diden't want to start without his best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coments are always apriciated!!!


	2. Can you hear the love

Hugh throw away his own jacket to the floor, forcing his hands to take James jacket off, the sweet kisses that they sheared expressed what was in their souls. James fingers could easily undo Hugh’s belt and as soon he got rid of them he began destroying his tide.  


They got very messy with each other and the kisses went and came between them not wanting them to part from each other. The tides were lying on the floor and Hugh’s trousers were on his knees, his shirt buttons undone; James was sitting in the sink it all happen to fast to slow, the time was inconsequential to them right now it could have been minutes or hours, just undressing and kissing.  


James hands were all on Hugh’s naked shoulders pressing his fingers to his flesh as they were his anchor, Hugh began preparing James entrance with slow pleasure looking directly into James blue eyes, hearing his slow sights and moans as he tried to get accustomed to his big and thick fingers, to make him endure this with in a far more pleasurable way he restarted the kissing gently feeling his lips against his. It was hard to work on James hole without lube, but Hugh made an effort to do it wright and not hurting James in the process.  


The kissing didn’t slow down or speed up, it was like in a neutral zone of pure love and pure passion, there were no hurry and no laziness to this kisses and they were heart felt. James played with Hugh`s tongue and explored his mouth and moaned time to time from his ass being open by Hugh. He was pulling Hugh’s hair chest, not ripping them off but more like a play pulling, and he squeezed them into his hand softly…it was a very playful touch.  


In all this moments there was no time to get rid of James kilt, and secretly Hugh didn’t want to get rid of them he wanted to try to make love to James with it. So he pushed softly his cock into James making his lover’s body tense a little, after all this was James first time, so he slide himself very slowly giving James time to adjust to his big and tick member, he was taking it very well considering this being his first time and having to endure his first penetration on a very big cock; James moaned from the bottom of his lounges, he felt thorn in two,…the irony in it was that he felt as wide open as the red sea in front of Moses, giving he was in a church that made him laugh.  
-Are you okay honey?  


-Yes, it’s just something in my mind.  


-Are with me or what?  


-I am with you- he said sincerely- and I love you.  


Hugh was all the way in, James couldn’t hold to much that big member so he moaned loudly- It’s going to be all right, you can take it- James face expression said otherwise, he couldn’t bear it. Hugh did everything to comfort him he started stroking his shoulders and kissing his lip, and hold him close to him. James couldn’t help himself to moan loudly and painfully, the sound made Hugh’s heart break- C’mon, James you can go through this.  


James nodded to Hugh holding himself in Hugh’s neck, and kissing back at him till the pain became something secondary to the moment.  
Hugh began to take his cock back and push it in slowly, and James moaned again at the first thrust loudly enough for Michael to hear it from behind the door. Hugh set a very slow and soft pace till James get a little accustom to it, it wasn’t easy but James was giving the best that he could to make Hugh go on.  
James hold himself on a kiss and Hugh let him cling to it, it was a very sweet gesture that one and Hugh would could live the rest of his life kissing him just like that. He let sure that Hugh was doing things right and he was prepared for him to go a little more fast. Hugh noticed it and continued thrusting building his pace to a quicker pace gradually.  


The Scottish hands pressed themselves on Hugh’s neck pushing his lover near for another kiss; he couldn’t get enough of Hugh’s kissing. Hugh’s pace was more strong and once in a while he hit his prostate, causing James to have a bitter-sweet sensation. Their chests met and James legs were around Hugh’s hips.  
Hugh gave everything in his thrusts inside James hole and James received each of them gladly and lovingly. It suddenly turned him on to think that Michael was guarding the door and by that meaning that he was hearing all the moaning and all the sex sounds; there it was when he dirtily smirked at Hugh and kissed him again, Hugh understand what he meant with that look…and it scared him a little but it also pushed him on to make this loving sex into a really more stronger pace.  


James moaned loudly every time letting Hugh know that he loved every of them, and letting him know that this wasn’t mere sex it was love; and he also did the sound to perturb Michaels mind.  


So Hugh gave one last and strong thrust that made all his cock feel completely stretch inside and cause James to feel wide open completely, forcing himself completely in and forcing himself to cum all over James ass hole. The amount of cum was big but James could handle it and now he was marked has Hugh forever.  


Hugh kissed him again one last time- Your friend needs to get married, let’s get out of here.  


Michael opened the door and looked at the picture, he wasn’t grossed on it or something like that- Next time count me in!!!!  


-Are you sure you want to get married today?-James said naughty.  


-Married? After hearing you two like that, fuck that girl…I want in.  


Hugh looked at him and said- You will regret saying that.  


-I doubt it.  


-So no weeding?-James said again.  


-Fuck weeding’s, fuck the minister, fuck that bride…I am going to fuck really good, let’s get to the hotel get to France afterword’s and then get our honeymoon…what you think boys?  


Nobody heard the reply, the bride was passed out…if it were up to Jennifer she would have been dead he never liked her, all that the congregation and the cleric could hear was the sound of the door slaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment please!


End file.
